


The Green-Eyed Monster

by Padapuppy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padapuppy/pseuds/Padapuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking in on Sam and some guy makes Dean feel ten kinds of awkward and a hell of a lot more confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green-Eyed Monster

"Sam, you ready to go?" Dean asks, picking up the keys and heading to the door. When there is no response, Dean feels almost worried. "Sam..." Dean calls again, walking to the door to the bedroom they share. Nothing. He can hear rustling and moaning, and Dean grinns, opening the door. "Sammy, no time to beat it, we gotta-Oh. Shit. Sorry." Dean scrambles out of the room. 

He certainly didn't expect to see that. In what world would anyone wans to walk in on some guy groping their younger brother? Certainly not Dean. That's fucking awkward is what it is. He's just going take off. It's a simple salt and burn, Dean could easily do that on his own. He doesn't think he needs to be around Sam right now. And he shouldn't feel the pain of jealously ripping at his insides. There is no reason to be jealous. It's just a random guy. A few more weeks and they'll be off to a new town, new faces, and it'd be back to Sam and Dean against the world. Well, John too, but since Sam's almost seventeen, he and the boys spend less time together, letting Sam and Dean handle some of their own cases without direct supervision. But, now Dean just needs to get out of here, clear the air. Of course, Sam can't just let it be that easy. He just had to make it awkward.

"Dean." Sam says coolly, walking out of the room, straightening his clothes as he does. 

"It's cool, Sam. Just, I gotta go. Hunt. Yeah,"

"Dean, wait. I'll go with you." Sam seems more like he wants to watch Dean--which is absurd--than actually hunt.

Dean shuffles his feet. "What about the, uhm, guy?"

"His name is Matthew, Dean. He knows I that sometimes I have to take off, he doesn't know why, but he gets it."

Well, that's certainly not what Dean expected to hear. It's one thing for Sam to be fooling around, but this seems like a relationship, and there was that jealously climbing up yet again. Dean really has to play it cool. Nodding, Dean starts to walk for the door. "Well, okay then. Let's go." 

At that exact moment, Matthew apparently decides that it was time to leave their room. 

"Hi, you must be Dean," the boy says, sticking his arm out. 

Dean was supposed to shake his hand, but he can't bring himself to do that. Matthew was pretty, smaller than them both. Green eyes, cropped blonde hair, pretty. Doesn't mean Dean had to shake his hand. "Yeah," Dean says shortly and turns for the door. "Let's go, Sam."

Dean can hear the hushed tones and muffled whispers. "He's fine, just in a mood," he hears Sam say. Right, a mood. Because it's completely normal to be jealous of his brother's whatever the hell Matthew was, is.. Dean is so fucked. He heads to the car, let Sam lock up, averts his eyes when they kiss goodbye. 

"What the hell was that about?" Sam asks as he climbs into the car.

"Nothing, just didn't expect that."

"What the hell that's supposed to mean?" Sam sounds angry.

"What? Not that, dumbass. I don't care about _that_. Just, didn't need to see you groping someone is all."

"Right, 'cause I don't walk in on you all the time."

"I guess." Sam's right, of course. Dean had his fair share off hookups in the past, but this was different. His little brother was in an actual relationship. Dean didn't do relationships, no one was ever worth the effort. No one made him feel like he needed them. No one except Sam.

"So..." Sam starts, and Dean can see him look his way out of the corner of his way. Dean refuses to meet his brother's gaze.

"So..." Dean replies, shrugging. And yes, it's real fucking awkward. 

"That was Matthew, he's my--"Dean doesn't let Sam finish.

"Friend," says Dean.

"Boyfriend," Sam corrected. 

And fuck, this was not getting any better. Confirmed relationship. And here Dean was pining after his little brother. Pining, seriously. It's sad is what it is. Dean's head, well, he's not thinking good things, at least he won't say them aloud. _I'm sure the guy is nice and all. And that's good that you're happy, Sam. I hope you are, anyway. And if he treats you good, well that's what matters. But Sam, I could do that. I could treat you good, better than good, Sammy. Hell, I'd fucking worship you, you know that? I don't say it, but fuck if it ain't true._ Dean thought's are running ramped. Where is this coming from? News to him. He's in love with his little brother who has a boyfriend. And Dean is so fucked.

"What?" Sam asks all of sudden, probably because Dean's been quiet for more than a few minutes.

Dean looks over at him confused. "I said friend. You said boyfriend."

"No, after that."

What did Dean say out loud? Oh fuck.

"Oh, fuck."

"Did you...did ya mean it Dean?" And Sam's asking him with such a strange expression on his face. Dean doesn't know what to do.

"I, uh," Dean starts, rubbing a hand over his face. "No. I don't know. Uh, fuck. Yes." Dean hangs his head.

Another unexpected thing happens. Sam reaches over and grabs Dean's face, slid next to him, and the next thing Dean knows, Sam's lips are on his. 

"I love you," Sam was saying into Dean's mouth. Dean gasps, and Sam's tongue finds it's way in, licking and sucking at everything. Dean moans, his hands finally getting the picture and clawing and grasping Sam's back. Dean realizes what he'd doing. Horrified, he pulls away.

"Fuck."

Sam laughs, obviously unaware of just how bad things are. "You keep saying that, and here I am all willing and waiting."

Dean groans because that is just not _fair_. "You can't say shit like that, Sammy. Matthew was here not less than ten minutes ago, and in case you forgot, we're brothers."

Shaking his head, Sam leans in again and claims Dean's mouth. When they pull apart again, both are panting and out of breath, lips wet and swollen.

"I don't care about that, any of it, Dean. I've been waiting on you my whole life, watching you, needing you. And you finally get the nerve to say something about us. Dean, I've been wanting this forever. Wanting you."

And of all the unexpected things that happened to Dean today, that was certainly the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, I think they're awesome.


End file.
